


Ears ago

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: это перевод, но оригинал канул в лету и ссылку на него дать невозможно.





	Ears ago

**Author's Note:**

> это перевод, но оригинал канул в лету и ссылку на него дать невозможно.

Как только я привык к мысли о том, что Майкрофт имеет право похищать меня, даже не являясь заклятым врагом моего друга, наши отношения сразу улучшились. 

Когда я спросил его, почему Шерлок так враждебно к нему настроен, Майкрофт драматично вздохнул.   
– Боюсь, я послужил причиной травмы его шеи, когда ему было пять лет, - сказал он. – Он был совершенно адским созданием... и очень надоедливым, кроме того, я тоже был далеко не подарок. И, конечно же, он был абсолютно захвачен подкинутой мной идеей, что если повернет голову достаточно быстро, то сможет заглянуть в собственное ухо. Три недели госпитализации. 

Я вздрогнул, когда мой телефон завибрировал.   
_“Пять”_ , прочитал я смс.

Майкрофт приятно улыбнулся.   
– Ах, да. Точно.


End file.
